Bluternte
Bluternte ist die 03. Folge der zweiten Staffel und insgesamt die 15. Folge der Serie The 100. Aaron Ginsburg und Wade McIntyr schrieben das Drehbuch. Dean White führte Regie. Die Erstausstrahlung in den USA war am 29.Oktober 2014. In Deutschland wurde die Folge am 07.Oktober 2015 zum ersten Mal ausgestrahlt. Nachdem sie eine schreckliche Entdeckung in der Medizinabteilung von Mount Weather entdeckt hat, schließt sich Clarke Griffin mit einem unerwarteten Verbündeten zusammen. Nachdem Abigail Griffin gesteht, eine Straftat begangen zu haben, ordert Marcus Kane an, sie brutal bestrafen zu lassen. Währenddessen warnt Monty Green den abgelenkten Jasper Jordan, dass Clarke in Schwierigkeiten stecken könnte. Octavia Blake kämpft weiter für Lincoln. Handlung Besetzung Hauptdarsteller *Eliza Taylor als Clarke Griffin *Bob Morley als Bellamy Blake *Marie Avgeropoulos als Octavia Blake *Christopher Larkin als Monty Green *Devon Bostick als Jasper Jordan *Thomas McDonell als Finn Collins *Paige Turco als Abigail Griffin *Henry Ian Cusick als Marcus Kane *Isaiah Washington als Thelonious Jaha (Nur Credits) *Ricky Whittle als Lincoln *Lindsey Morgan als Raven Reyes (Nur Credits) Nebendarsteller * Dichen Lachman als Anya * Richard Harmon als John Murphy * Adina Porter als Indra * Rekha Sharma als Lorelei Tsing * Ty Olsson als Nyko * Eve Harlow als Maya Vie * Kendall Cross als Byrne * Sachin Sahel als Eric Jackson * Katie Stuart als Zoe Monroe * Keenan Tracey als Sterling * Luc Rodeticue als Penn Soundtrack Zitate : Anya (zu Clarke): "We're not going back to your dropship. You killed three hundred of my warriors. I can't show my face without a prize." : Kane: "Are we really back to this? On the Ark, you did anything you wanted, without a second thought about the consequences." : Abby: "On the Ark, I did what I needed to do and I was right. Just like now." : Abby (zu Kane): "I broke the rules and I accept the consequences. But you can lash me a hundred times and I am still gonna do whatever it takes to find those kids. My kid." : Abby (zu Kane): "You weren't elected chancellor, Marcus. You only got the job because Thelonious beat you to redemption." : Kane: "On the ark we had to be ruthless, uncompromising, our hand was always forced. But down here we have a chance to start over. Make something better." : Byrne: "I hope that day will come, sir. But if we lose control of this camp when we're on the knife's edge already, we won't live long enough to have that chance." : Delano (zu Bellamy, Finn, Murphy, Monroe und Sterling über die 47): "I can draw you a map, but you should hurry. Soon, they'll outlive their usefulness." : Murphy (zu Bellamy über Finn): "You thought I was the crazy one, huh?" : Octavia: "You're going after the Reapers. Lincoln taught me how to fight. Let me help." : Indra: "Kill her." : Octavia: "If you're gonna kill me, get it over with." : Nyko: "You proved yourself well, Octavia of the Sky People. We'll let you live." : Dr. Tsing (über Lincoln): "Mark this one for the Cerberus program." }} Galerie Bluternte Abigail 2.jpg Bluternte Abigail Byrne Kane.jpg Bluternte Abigail Byrne.jpg Bluternte Abigail.jpg Bluternte Anya 2.jpg Bluternte Anya.jpg Bluternte Artigas.jpg Bluternte Bellamy 2.jpg Bluternte Bellamy Delano.jpg Bluternte Bellamy.jpg Bluternte Byrne 2.jpg Bluternte Clarke 2.jpg Bluternte Byrne.jpg Bluternte Clarke 2.jpg Bluternte Clarke 3.jpg Bluternte Clarke Anya 2.jpg Bluternte Clarke Anya 3.jpg Bluternte Clarke Anya 4.jpg Bluternte Clarke Anya.jpg Bluternte Clarke Mountain Man.jpg Bluternte Clarke.jpg Bluternte Delano 2.jpg Bluternte Delano.jpg Bluternte Erntekammer Tsing.jpg Bluternte Erntekammer.jpg Bluternte Finn Bellamy 2.jpg Bluternte Finn Bellamy 3.jpg Bluternte Finn Bellamy.jpg Bluternte Finn Delano Bellamy.jpg Bluternte Finn.jpg Bluternte Grounder.jpg Bluternte Indra 2.jpg Bluternte Indra Wood Clan.jpg Bluternte Indra.jpg Bluternte Jackson 2.jpg Bluternte Jackson.jpg Bluternte Jasper 2.jpg Bluternte Jasper Maya 2.jpg Bluternte Jasper Maya.jpg Bluternte Jasper.jpg Bluternte Kane 2.jpg Bluternte Kane.jpg Bluternte Kanzler Nadel.jpg Bluternte Lincoln.jpg Bluternte Maya 2.jpg Bluternte Maya Jasper 2.jpg Bluternte Maya.jpg Bluternte Monroe.jpg Bluternte Monty Jasper.jpg Bluternte Monty.jpg Bluternte Mount Weather Damm.jpg Bluternte Murphy 2.jpg Bluternte Murphy 3.jpg Bluternte Murphy Bellamy.jpg Bluternte Murphy.jpg Bluternte Nyko 2.jpg Bluternte Nyko.jpg Bluternte Octavia 2.jpg Bluternte Octavia 3.jpg Bluternte Octavia 4.jpg Bluternte Octavia.jpg Bluternte Penn.jpg Bluternte Murphy Monroe Bellamy Finn.jpg Bluternte Sterling.jpg Videos The 100 - 2x03 - "Reapercussions" - Promo Trivia * Der Originaltitel der Folge "Reapercussions" ist eine Anspielung auf die Reaper und "repercussions" - "Auswirkungen". * In dieser Episode wird das Ceberus Projekt das erste Mal erwähnt. * Abigail Griffin wird in dieser Folge zum neuen Kanzler der Sky People. * Zum zweiten Mal wird jemand der Gnadenstoß gegeben. * Finns Bunker ist zum ersten Mal seit der zweiten Staffel zu sehen. * Thelonious Jaha und Raven Reyes sind in dieser Episode der zweiten Staffel zum erstem Mal nicht zu sehen. Tode in dieser Folge * Ein Bewohner von Camp Jaha wurde versehentlich erschossen. * Ein Mountain Men wurde von Clarke getötet. * Ein Mountain Men wurde von Anya getötet. * Ein Grounder wurde von einem Reaper getötet. * Anya gibt einem Grounder den Gnadenstoß. * Delano wurde von Finn erschossen. * 4 Reaper wurden von Octavia und Groundern des Wood Clans getötet. en:Reapercussions Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Staffel Zwei Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Rechtschreibung) Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Bilder)